Noisy video commonly has large frame-to-frame differences, even in still areas and correctly modeled moving areas. Conventional temporal filters base the strength of the filtering on the frame-to-frame differences in order to filter non-moving parts more strongly. When the filters are operated so that most still areas receive the strong temporal filtering, some moving areas are inevitably filtered with a strong motion compensated temporal filtering that uses a large percentage of a reference picture. The strong filtering in the moving areas results in visible motion artifacts.
It would be desirable to implement temporal filtering with local neighborhood limitations.